


◢◤Nontheless, Still Evil◢◤

by noitsfrancis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Skeletons, no beta we die like men, not a complete story, not a lot of romance, science sans centric, some characters are mentioned but don’t actually appear, there might as well be scifell smh, there’s no actual protagonist, whether the ending is happy or bad is really up to you because someone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noitsfrancis/pseuds/noitsfrancis
Summary: But Sci promised himself that would never happen again. He promised.And promises aren't suppose to be broken. But his body, his mind, his anxiety, his mental disorders, and his lack of control quickly shut that thought up and broke the promise, despite Sci's mental stability being on the edge.The edge he had driven himself over.
Relationships: sanscest, scifell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Stacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305199) by [BubblyShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip). 



hello hi greetings konichiwa  
welcome to this piece of trash i call a story ( jk jk)

so so so  
in this story, i have included:  
-swearing  
-possible sanscest  
-scifell?  
-angst  
-mentions of past relationships  
-mm gay  
-bamboozling

the fic will mainly focus on science sans, or jut sci for short because all you jerks ignore him like sack of garbage grrr  
anyhow  
i love him smhsmh

just to be clear, the bad sanses are:  
nightmare  
error  
fell  
fresh  
reaper  
killer  
horror  
dust

add sci, and now 9 bad sanses  
star sanses will riot

enjoy the story :)


	2. Over The Edge...

As the wind whipped past the windows of a lab, a small scientist sat at his desk, his face stained with hot tears. His glasses had been knocked askew, but it somehow still managed to rest on the tip of his nose. His jaw trembled ever so slightly as tears slipped off his chin, and onto his lap. 

This mess of a skeleton was Science. Or, Sci, for short.

Sci was sometimes the most cheerful person you could ever meet. And he was sometimes the most messed up person you could ever meet. He was- well, bipolar, in a sense. Timewise.

During the day, when his co-workers were present, he couldn't feel happier than he already was. Even if something in an experimental test went wrong, he always kept pushing at the fact they could succeed.

During the night, when all the co-workers had gone home, Sci switched personalities completely. He'd violently swipe paperwork off his desk, and throw things. Most of them ended up shattered. He'd cry for hours on end. 

And sometimes...

He ended up hurting himself.

But Sci promised himself that would never happen again. He promised.

And promises aren't suppose to be broken. But his body, his mind, his anxiety, his mental disorders, and his lack of control quickly shut that thought up and broke the promise, despite Sci's mental stability being on the edge.

The edge he had driven himself over.

If he so much as dared to even smile during his 'breakdowns', which was what he liked to call it, he would start to think aboit the phrases HE had told him.

'It's gonna be okay.'

'You're not alone anymore.'

'I'll protect you.'

Bullshit. That was what he thought those damned phrases were. Nothing, but lies. Promises that were made to be broken. What made it even worse was that he believed it. 

Every word. 

Every syllable. 

Sci had deemed them trustworthy. So he trusted their words as well. Oh, that was a terrible mistake he made. They left him. Alone. Sitting there, sobbing, begging for forgiveness. But they left anyway, despite his pleas. Slammed the door, and drove off to god-knows-where.

Sci hated Outer so very much with every fiber of his being. He thought Outer and him would last.

They didn't.

Something inside Sci broke, and he let out a high pitched shriek. It echoed throughout the lab as the seconds flew past. It turned into sobbing. 

Suddenly, he stood up. It was a quick, and swift movement. He left the room quickly, and walked down the hallway of the large laboratory.

Breaking into a sprint, he ran torwards his destination.

But what he didn't know was that someone had sensed his negativity.


	3. It’s A Deal.

“Ink!” Dream yelled, running towards his fellow teammate with a worried expression. Ink looked up, clearly surprised by the sudden call for his name. He slid his vials back onto his sash, already knowing that if Dream had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and had such a concerned expression, there was something very important he had to know about.

“What’s the matter?” he asked in a calm tone as Dream flopped onto the floor infront of him. The guardian lifted his face up quickly.

“Y-you remember S-Sci, right?” he stuttered. Ink’s entire body stiffened.

“...yeah. What about him?”

“W-well, I was wandering around in his AU a few seconds ago and- when I reached his lab, I-I almost fainted from the huge amount n-negative energy!” Dream sobbed. “A-and even worse, even N-Nightmare didn’t possess that much negativity!”

Oh shit.

“...We should go investigate, then,” Ink stated, standing up. He desperately tried to keep calm. Really, it wasn’t every day that something unusual like this happened. Dream only nodded in response as he hopped through a portal to UnderSwap, to collect his other teammate, Blue. 

Ink gripped his giant paintbrush in his hands tightly, but his face remained one of shock.

Meanwhile, Dream was able to successfully travel to UnderSwap. The negativity was much, much stronger than before. But the reason for that was because ScienceTale was just one AU away from UnderSwap. Ink’s Doodle-Sphere was about- ten AUs away. 

But enough of that. Dream had trouble on his hands.

“Blue! Blue!” he chanted loudly, grabbing his friend’s attention. The blue-clad skeleton whipped around, and was about to greet Dream with a friendly smile, but that faltered when he saw the look of horror on his face.

“Dream, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need assista-“

“No time!” Dream panted. “No time!” Grabbing Blue’s arm, he dragged him into the portal he had come out of just a few seconds ago. 

|TIMESKIP|

“Are you guys ready?” Ink asked, summoning a ink puddle- or, in his eyes, his portal. Dream and Blue both nodded, a determined look on their faces, despite their courage crumbling inside. Once Ink got his answer, he beckoned for the other two to jump into the puddle. Blue seemes weirded out, but went first. Not a second later he appeared in ScienceTale- and thankfully, behind a bush close to Sci’s lab.

Dream and Ink also arrived, joining Blue in his hiding spot.

“What’s the plan?” Blue asked in a low voice. “Or did we seriously forget to come up with one?” He glared at Ink while saying ‘forget’. Ink laughed nervously, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, first, we should go closer,” Dream huffed, stating the obvious. 

Whether it was teleporting or moving slowly from one bush to another, they still made quite a lot of noise. Ink’s scarf had been caught in a branch, and if Sci hadn’t assumed it was just litter then they surely wouldn’t have made it.

Upon closer inspection, Sci was standing there with a scared, frightened expression. Wait- what?

Turns out Nightmare was there too.

Dream flipped out.

They could slightly hear their conversation.

“B-but why do I have to j-join your c-crew?!” That was Sci speaking.

“Don’t be a bitch and ask so much questions. Just accept.” That was Nightmare.

“W-what if I don’t?”

“There will be consequences. Very painful consequences.” 

“O-oh... o-okay... I-I’ll j-join...”

Ink’s eyes widened. Did Nightmare just- manipulate Sci into joining his crew? The thought of that made him infuriated.

Bad move. Nightmare’s head whipped around immediately upon sensing negativity, and, in literal seconds, spotted the Star Sanses. He froze for a minute, then smiled. Actually, scrap that- he smirked. It was one of victory.

Dream and Blue stared in horror. Sci looked confused, and looked at where Nightmare was looking.

Realization set in for the starry eyed trio.

They’d been spotted.


	4. The Others.

Ink immediately screamed loudly, summoning an ink puddle underneath himself and dropping through it. Dream quickly summoned two portals, one for himself, and one for Blue- who was in shock. Appearing back in the Doodle-Sphere, Blue suddenly snapped back to reality when the back of his head hit the floor. He let everything process before yelping for no reason. 

Meanwhile, Nightmare laughed at the trio’s idiocy. It sent shivers down Sci’s spine. He shuddered slightly.

“Let’s go,” Nightmare paused his laughter and motioned for Sci to follow him. The scientist obeyed at once, and the two exited the lab. Sci felt- or saw his surroundings change as they ventured further from the lab- to arrive infront of Nightmare’s castle. It was truly grand- with that really pleasing dark aesthetic color painted on it. 

Pushing open the double doors, the two of them steped inside, and were welcomed by a sight of a flipped couch, upside-down table, and a broken chair.

Okay. What the hell happened here?

Dust flung himself down the stairs- actually, nevermind. It looked more like someone actually took the responsibility of flinging him down the stairs. The murderous skeleton’s body flopped over onto the floor like a fish. Some laughter was heard from the second floor.

“Who the fuck did this?” Nightmare snapped, causing the laughter to pause at once. A few whispers were passed around- and then Horror was pushed out, into the brightness of the moon. He looked quite nervous.

“Uhm...” he stammered, expecting a punishment. But Nightmare simply glared at him and made his way up the stairs, shoving the other Sanses there and entering his room, slamming the door. Sci looked confused. Wasn’t anyone gonna show him around this place? And what about the damn furniture?

“Hold on,” a deep voice suddenly spoke up. “Is that Sci standing right there, or is my mind messing with me right now?”

“Wait, what?” another voice asked. This one was a bit high-pitched.

“No, that’s definitely Sci,” a voice Sci recognized answered. Fell was extremely easy to recognize just by the sound of his voice.

“What’s the broseph doin’ here?” Another voice he knew, but it was based solely on the lingo they- or rather, he, was using.

“Before you get any wrong ideas, Nightmare invited me here,” Sci narrowed his eyes, before widening them. He’d said that with much more confidence he intended to put in. And he sounded sassy, too. This was not good.

“Wow, what an attitude,” the deep voice laughed. “You sound like Geno.”

Wait. Reaper?

Oops. He accidentally said that out loud.

“Yeah, it’s me,” the god of death confirmed. “I gave myself away, didn’t I?”

“Bro, you’re the only guy who constantly talks about Geno,” Fell rolled his one eye. “You have a strange obsession over him.”

“And you constantly talk about Sci,” Reaper shot back. Fell nearly slapped him.

“I can’t even see you guys. Get down here,” Sci grumbled. Reaper muttered something about that being ‘something Geno would say’ before floating down the stairs, revealing his appearance. The others followed him like tiny ducklings.

Talk about making something normal sound cute.

“Alright, happy now?” Killer grumbled, stepping over the corpse- I mean body- of Dust, kicking at his skull slightly. Sci nodded lightly.

“I see why Nightmare chose you,” Horror said, observing the smaller skeleton. “You can get others to do what you want.” “No, he chose him because he’s literally Science Sans for god’s sake,” Killer shoved the other in a playful manner as he said that. Horror shoved him right back.

“But I’m skilled with knives, daggers, and other melee weapons,” Sci pointed out. “I can use a knife to hit a bullseye that’s 5 miles away.”

A moment of silence.

“Oh shit, really?” Reaper questioned. “That’s much better than Killer here can do, despite his main weapon being a knife.”

“Hey!”

“That’s radical!” Fresh said, looking like a child who got a PS4 for Christmas. “Ya gotta teach me sometime brah!”

“Maybe I will,” Sci smiled. “Just maybe.”

“You can go ahead and throw a knife at Fell’s dick for all I care,” a irritated glitchy tone sounded from above. A certain destroyer of worlds dropped down from the ceiling, revealing the owner of the voice to be the one and only- Error.

“I don’t even have a dick, man!” Fell yelled, attempting to hit said skeleton, whom dodged out of the way easily.

“Unlike Nightmare,” Dust suddenly interjected. Another moment of silence.

Sci burst into a mild fit of giggles just as Nightmare slammed open his room door and screamed out a “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”, causing the other Sanses to either scream or jump.


	5. Sci’s Humor Is TERRIBLY Broken.

“Shut up, idiot!” Nightmare scowled, his face coated in a dark turquoise. Sci didn’t listen and continued his mild laughing session, wheezing as he collapsed onto his knees. Fell watched him with great amusement. Reaper hid his face behind his scythe, snickering. Nightmare could only glare when Sci looked back up at him, still struggling to calm down-

-and then laugh even harder than before.

“Bet you 20 bucks there’s something wrong with his humor,” Killer whispered to Dust, chuckling. “Bet accepted,” Dust replied.

Fresh just- watched the scene awkwardly. Did he want to interfere? No, not really. Did it look fun? Yes, sure. But... well, let’s just say he lacks emotions.

“Alright, alright, I’m done choking,” Sci breathed, a wide grin on his face. He’d never found something so inappropriate so funny before. “First time?” Horror asked with a joking tone. Sci rolled his eye lights and might as well have punched him.

He didn’t. Good choice.

“Now that we’re over the topic of my non-existent dick,” Nightmare huffed, his tentacles curling in distress behind him, “we need a plan. And Sci,” he turned to face the nerd, “I believe you can help us with that.”

“The disgusting formality,” Fell gagged. “Ew.”

Nightmare briefly ignored the commentary.

“Uh. Okay?” Sci glanced at Fell for a split second, then returned his gaze to Nightmare. “How do I plan one out, exactly?”

“I’ll teach you,” Error offered. His face said otherwise. Speaking of faces- Sci’s face split into an even wider grin than the one he wore before.

“Thanks, Error!”

The glitchy skeleton gave a audible grumble in response. Sci, however, didn’t care.

“Oh my gawd,” Killer gaped in fake surprise. “Bipolar idiot and Tourette syndrome idiot collaborating? Literally on what special occasions does this happen??”

“I don’t know, man!!” Dust played along, messing with Error’s infuriated nerves. “Wait, dude!! Lemme check the moon!!”

The mentally insane skeleton bashed his skull out of a nearby window, and observed the moon.

Or, he seemed to be observing it.

“Awe, man. It didn’t happen because of the moon,” he sighed dramatically. Killer did the exact same thing.

Error let out a stream of angry glitch curses, before grabbing Sci’s arm and towing him away to teach him how to plan. Sci simply squeaked.

Nightmare slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

“Anyhow...” he sighed. “We’ll be attacking FaithTale next.”

“Oh my {funking} god, awesome!!” Fell gasped. “That place is awful! Too much positive energy.”

“Not until Sci comes up with a plan, idiot.”

“Go drown in a pool.”

“You little sH-“

\- BIG TIMESKIP -

“And therefore, that should lead to the exit portal we’ll use to escape!” Sci announced proudly. Error had taught him how to plan half an hour ago, and he got the hang of it pretty easily. Next thing he knew, he was sharing his plan with the rest of the Bad Sanses. Error looked proud of him.

“Wow. That doesn’t sound too hard,” Horror remarked. Killer nodded.

“Sounds like it actually might work, brah!” Fresh piped up excitedly. “It sounds pretty radical- more radical than glitchy broseph’s plans, I’d say,” he whispered the last part. Sci snorted. Ironic that Error himself taught him how to plan.

“Imagine what he’d do if he heard that.”

Fresh paused for a moment.

“Holy explosive furbys. Bad image ya put into mah head.”

“Pfft.”

“It’s... a very elaborate plan, I suppose,” Nightmare said. “It could work. Even if those darned Star Sanses appear.”

“So, will we go through with it?” Sci pressed curiously.

Everyone looked at Nightmare, waiting for an answer.

“Well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> yes i fixed it, shush


End file.
